


Walpurgisnacht

by ScillaCariddi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Demonic Possession, Demons, Human Sacrifice, Italiano | Italian, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScillaCariddi/pseuds/ScillaCariddi
Summary: Nero che avvolge,Nero che soffoca,Nero di fame,Nero catrame.Nero che sempre più nero.Tutto, soltanto…nero.





	Walpurgisnacht

Nero che avvolge,  
Nero che soffoca,  
Nero di fame,  
Nero catrame.  
Nero che sempre più nero.  
Tutto, soltanto…nero.  
Le voci delle streghe erano riunite in un’unica grande cantilena: intonavano le loro blasfeme preghiere in coro, tenendosi per mano e lasciando scoperti i seni dalla pelle cadente che si sollevavano ad ogni respiro, seguendo il ritmo cadenzato delle parole.  
Offrivano il proprio seno nudo alla notte e la notte restituiva il favore accarezzandole con cura, lasciando che il vento fresco primaverile sfiorasse appena quei corpi avvizziti ma ancora pieni di succulenta forza vitale.  
La notte però non portava solo carezze.  
A quel cantilenare ben presto si aggiunsero mugolii crescenti: un lugubre presagio, l’ospite d’onore stava per arrivare.  
Non ci volle molto e l’incubo prese forma.  
Solo quando i canti si interruppero d’improvviso lasciando che in quel luogo regnasse un silenzio inverosimile la creatura decise di mostrarsi agli occhi di chi le aveva invocate.  
Era un essere alto: superava i due metri di altezza e aveva la pelle scura come la notte, una coda biforcuta e due corna d’ariete che gli spuntavano da sopra le orecchie.  
Solo a guardarlo in quegli occhi di ghiaccio, dalle sclere praticamente bianche, il sangue sembrava fermarsi nelle vene e raggelarsi.  
Due anziane del gruppo però si fecero avanti e dopo essersi inchinate di fronte alle loro compagne afferrarono la creatura per i polsi trascinandola verso un altare di pietra su cui era disteso un giovane uomo: era completamente nudo e braccia e gambe legate alle quatto estremità della pietra.  
Sul corpo vergate in rosso lettere antiche di un linguaggio ormai perduto.  
Non appena sentì il rumore degli zoccoli caprini della creatura, l’umano ebbe un leggero fremito che però riuscì a calmare facendo tendere di più con i suoi movimenti le corde con cui era stato legato.  
Si è offerto volontariamente.  
Bisbigliò all’orecchio della compagna una delle streghe ghignando in direzione del ragazzo; i suoi seni ed il tronco erano scossi da tremiti febbrili ed eccitati in attesa di ciò che sarebbe accaduto a breve.  
Le due donne accompagnarono il demone fino all’altare per poi saltare giù in fretta e riunirsi alla folla che ora si era messa in cerchio attorno ai due.  
Un cerchio che si faceva sempre più vicino: labbra raggrinzite che venivano leccate da lingue altrettanto raggrinzite, mani che si allungavano in direzione di quei corpi così giovani e forti…pizzichi, graffi e ogni sorta di tortura per afferrare quella pelle soda e ben lavorata.  
L’invidia che emanavano quelle vecchie aveva l’odore delle uova marce, come loro.  
Ben presto la creatura sembrò intuire ciò che tutte quelle megere volevano e con un grugnito eccitato decise di accontentarle: ne avrebbe avuto in cambio energia, il suo unico nutrimento.  
Con gli zoccoli si arrampicò sulla pietra e, con un salto che fece tremare la terra, fu sopra il giovane.  
Ginocchia contro i suoi fianchi, le corna che sfioravano appena il petto dell’uomo che si muoveva febbrilmente mentre la punta del naso della creatura andava ad odorare ogni singolo anfratto di quella pelle candida ormai macchiata di sudore e paura.  
Poi, d’un tratto, sentì qualcosa premere contro il suo stomaco.  
L’umano era eccitato.  
Un sorriso storto di denti aguzzi come spilli ed ingialliti dal tempo invase il volto della creatura.  
Afferrò le cosce della “vittima” affondandoci dentro gli artigli e gliele divaricò maggiormente, fino al limite massimo.  
Ci si infilò in mezzo a quelle cosce quasi a volerci fare una tana e si afferrò il cazzo risvegliandolo dai ciuffi scuri di peluria in cui riposava.  
Non era lì per dare piacere a quel misero umano e neanche per far godere le streghe di quello spettacolo.  
Con un altro grugnito, basso ed inquietante, si infilò dentro l’uomo senza alcuna preparazione.  
Come una sciabola aprì la sua carne, tagliandola di netto e spingendosi sempre più in profondità.  
Il cazzo dell’essere era molto più grande di quello di un semplice umano: lungo più del doppio e di circonferenza maggiore si infilava in quella carne senza trovare alcun ostacolo, solo le urla del giovane che si contorceva, pregava ed implorava quello di…continuare.  
Ruvido.  
Duro.  
L’unica cosa che attenuava il dolore di quelle spinte bestiali era il sangue che aiutava a diminuire l’attrito.  
D’altronde il sesso con quell’essere non sarebbe potuto essere diversamente: era un sacrificio e i sacrifici non sono mai piacevoli.  
Mentre il demone dal respiro sempre più corto ed affannato si spingeva dentro quella carne tenera ed invitante, le grida delle streghe aumentavano: molte di loro -le più sfacciate- avevano abbandonato il cerchio e si erano arrampicate sulla pietra, salendo l’una sull’altra e sporgendosi per acciuffare almeno con una mano un braccio, una gamba o una natica.  
Altre invece si limitavano a ridere ed urlare sguaiatamente toccandosi tra le cosce grinzose, schiudendo con le dita la propria apertura ormai rinsecchita.  
Solo un paio, le più cadenti, tenevano ferme la testa del giovane sacrificio, bloccandogli anche le spalle mentre una terza gli asciugava le lacrime con un panno che aveva visto decisamente giorni migliori.  
Ci fu un ooooooh corale quando la bestia decise di liberarsi finalmente nelle carni del giovane facendo colare sperma misto a sangue tra le sue cosce e sulla pietra dell’altare che assorbì quella mistura famelicamente, come se non avesse aspettato altro fino a quel momento.  
Tutto sembrò fermarsi, almeno per un momento.  
Il giovane aveva smesso di urlare e le donne di tenerlo, ora aveva la testa appena posata di lato tra le ciocche ramate che gli facevano da cuscino e il respiro anche si era calmato.  
Una calma apparente.  
L’essere uscì dal corpo del giovane così come era entrato: senza alcuna premura, grugnendo appena per quella sensazione di fresco che gli sferzava l’erezione ancora pulsante di piacere.  
Dal piccolo drappello di streghe si alzò un mormorio compiaciuto, il sacrificio doveva essere stato senz’altro apprezzato.  
Il demone sorrise nuovamente, stavolta le guance sembrarono piegarsi in maniera del tutto innaturale: il braccio artigliato non si ritirò, anzi, andò a tastare il petto del giovane e con un gesto rapido e preciso affondò nel suo sterno.  
Ciò che ne estrasse fu il cuore ancora pulsante e che schizzava sangue sulle facce delle streghe estasiate mentre gli occhi verdi del giovane perdevano rapidamente vitalità.  
Uno, due, tre morsi.  
Quei denti affilati affondarono nel muscolo con forza, strappando via grossi morsi di carne.  
Tutto si svolse rapidamente tra le urla di gioia delle donne che ora, invece di tenere fermo il giovane, allungavano anche loro le mani su quello sterno dilaniato strappando via pezzi di carne e organi, mangiandoli e dividendoseli tra loro fino a ridurlo a poco più che uno scheletro.  
In quella bolgia, nessuna di loro aveva notato che il demone si era già dileguato.


End file.
